There's Something About Yui
by C V Ford
Summary: As Angel Beats fans know, everyones' favorite hyperactive little dipwad has some unique ... uh ... physical features ... that don't seem to be noticed by the rest of the cast of characters. What if one did? Kind of makes you wonder who she's working for ... Contains rewritten scenes from Episode Four, Day Game.


There's Something About Yui

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Place: Comandeered Principals' office, aka Safe and Sound.

Time: The beginning of Episode 4, Day Game. Mid-morning and conclusion of Yuis' semi-final Gi-De-Mo audition and demise/ressurection.

"Hey!" Screamed Yui kicking aside the mic cord. "Don't IG-NORE me, darn it! There's-"

Business concluded with Yui, Yuri had turned to the assembled Battlefront members and already launched into plans for "sabotaging" the schools' baseball tournement. The plans being really nothing more than winning it. Somehow, she thought, this would affect Angel in a way so negative as to "hurt" her somehow.

"O-Kay, now listen up," Yuri continued, pacing laterally, oblivious to Yuis' protestations. "First thing, you gather up Front members, form your own teams."

Battlefront members hung on her every word.

Facing them, she stated ominously, "lose to any of the 'normal' student teams, it's a penalty death-match."

The Front made a collective gasp of breath.

"Why don't people pay attention t' me!?" Yui still rattling on. "I have a-"

Alternately watching Yuris' spiel and Yuis' altercating, Otonashi asked Hinata, "Yuri's pissed off at our failing at everything, isn't she?"

"It's part of the job to train each and every day. She's checking the results ... making sure we're in top form."

Hinata, reaching out, put his hand on the pre-occupied Otonashis' shoulder.

"Otonashi," he softly implored. "I REALLY neeed you, man."

Turning and putting his right hand to his faces' left side, Otonashi inquired, referencing to an earlier misunderstanding, "you sure you're not gay?"

"No-o! I-I need you for the team!"

Hinata put his arm around the carrot tops' shoulders, turning him away from the rest.

"Let's say you and me team up Otonashi. We're toast if we lose. Yurippe's that serious."

"I take it you have others in mind for this team of ours."

"Heh, heh! Just leave it to me, pal. I've been around here a really long time now and survived off my popularity quite well. We'll make one kick-ass team!"

xxxxx

Time: Several failed attempts at recriutment later.

Place: Behind the Teachers Building/Class Building B, upper level. The two doofuses heading east.

"So uh, we ARE going to get this team formed, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So far we struck out with getting Hisako, Matsushita and TK (So much for your popularity!). It's still just the two of us so we still need seven more players ... Isn't that a bit on the impossible side at this point?"

"Why you sayin' that Otonashi? Sure, most of the others may have been taken but I'm sure ... I mean ... We'll get SOME people. Even if we have to draft NPCs ... Anyone'll do I guess, anyone- gyah!"

The blue hair was brought up short on espying ... HER.

"-but ... THAT!

In their path, arms folded, left foot on the curb, the little, pink haired 'goth goblin' gave off a more than slightly smug/sinister air.

"looks like yer in a biiiiind. Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!"

"My, if it isn't the death metal girl with the killer performance."

"Wha-!?" Not even taken momentarily aback, Yui dashed up to Hinata. "Do I LOOK like I'd do a gig like that!?"

"Mm hmn, yeah ... uh huh ... You betcha'!"

"Rrrrr!"

"So whaddaya' want anyway?"

"Y'need more members for your team, right?" Questioned she, sidling up and softly elbowing Hinata to the ribs. " ... I'd be a biiig asset."

"Asset!? You gotta be-" Hinata paused, hand to chin and got to thinking. "Wait a sec! If she got beaned ... get a ball dead in the face ... The pitcher'd be disqualified and she gets a walk to first ... Yeah! Could work!

"You're a big hitter! Perfect ... You're in!"

"You sure yer brain didn't melt and drip out through yer nose? Hiyaaah!"

"AAAAAGH!"

He didn't see the flying roundhouse kick coming.

"Why you sneaking, little ... ," lying on the ground. "I"m your upper classman!"

"Oh, ex-squeeze me? So sorry ... " Yui squatted down, giving an annoying rap to the back of her victims' head. "What I meant to say was, did your gray matter liquify and ooze out yer ears?"

"Hell no!" He said, catching Yui with a flying foot to the face.

"AIIIGH!"

Yui lay face down on the tiles.

"Sirrrr, that hurt."

"Quit complaining! I'm hurting too!"

"But it sure looks like she has great reflexes. Better than me."

"What's WITH you Otonashi? You want people to think we're friends or something with this screwball?"

Yui looked up. "That hur-hur-hurrrt!"

"I hate to bring this up man," Otonashi reminded, "but we haven't gotten anyone you had your heart set on, and game time's getting close."

"Hhnngh!"

"Yup! Yeah!" Yui was instantly back at Hinatas' side. "Saw the whoole thing. I especially liked the 'busom buddies' part with Matsushita ... Totally butch that one-"

"She's been following us?" Otonashi queried in thought.

"-So that's why I've come to offer my help, meww!"

"Mew!?"

Slooowly ... Hinata turned. Step by step, inch by inch.

"I ... dare ... you ... to ... say ... that ... again ..."

"O-Kay! ... ," head cocked to the side, smirky smile, hands up and crooked into 'cat paws'. "My help! Mewww ... eh-NYAAAH!"

In less than a space it takes to grab a breath, he had her sideways over his knee in a "backbreaker" lockhold.

"DON'T DO THAT VOICE! You've no idea how irritating that is!"

"Aaaagh! Aaaargh! OW! OW! OW! OW! Uncle! Mattei! Mattei! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Could we please just get going?" Otonashi getting impatient.

"In a minute! I'm gonna teach this whackjob a- ... huh?"

He couldn't be sure. It wasn't even a fleeting illusion ... and yet ... Was that a-? It couldn't have been. It wasn't possible but he was sure but for a split moment he saw a-.

Careful to keep his right hand outside of her blouse, he tracked his fingers up Yuis' spine. If there was something "extra", he just might find it.

"OW! OW! O- ... huh? What the-!"

Hinata didn't have time even trying to figure how she broke that hold. One moment she was in his power, at the convenience of his non-existent mercy ... the next ... jumping in all directions and "dancing" around him, screaming at the tops and bottoms of her lungs.

"HOLY SON OF A WHAT THE HECK! ... WHA' ZIS!? You gotta' back fetish 'r sumthin'!? ... Perv! ... Sicko! ... Man, I can't believe-"

"Hold on a minute! I-"

"But then again," again instantly at his side and again softly elbowing the ribs, "you just got a leeetle more interesting if you know what I mean. Play yer cards right kid, this could be yer lucky daaay!"

"With you? Like hell!"

"Aw c'mon, both of you," chided Otonashi. "We gotta' get going!"

Turning, Hinata whisperingly implored, "c'mon man! Need help here with this maniac ... she's practically propostioned me!"

"Well, she IS kinda' cute-"

"The day I'd ... with this ... "

"No! Really! She is."

"You're a sick man Otonashi."

Hand to the side of his face, Otonashi intoned, "are you REALLY sure you're NOT 'light in the loafers', I mean ... Even a little?"

"Now just a minute!"

xxxxx

Time: Last game of the school basball tournement. Team Hinata vs. Team Student Body.

Place: Ball diamond, athletic field.

"Man!" Hinata exclaimed inwardly. "We can pull this off! I know we can. Let's see ... Final inning, one point difference, our favor. They're up with two outs, runners on second and third ... If we can get an out on them ..."

On the pitchers' mound, a tired and sweating Otonashi called a time out. Turning toward second to confer with Hinata stationed there. The team leader, on his part walked to meet him.

"Look man, I really don't think I can hold 'em off," the carrot top explained. "You think maybe we could change pitch-"

The weird, far off look on Hinatas' sky searching face brought him up short.

"Hey! Hinata! ... Anything wrong?"

It had been one eventful tournament. In spite of being saddled with Yui (Oh geez!) and the last moment addition of her three next to worthless groupies, they had managed to survive two previous games and made it to the final against the actual school team led by Angel.

Of course it helped they were able to get on their team, Shiina and Noda who both did surprisingly well. Neither Yuzuru or Hideki thought the no experience Shiina, or the unstable Noda would be any good but they were. The surprising arrival of Matsushida at center field in time for the final (Having previously been on an earlier eliminated team then "bought" with Udon cafeteria tickets by Otonashi.) not only rounded the team up to the regulation nine but also helped mightily.

Hinata momentarily glanced to his left, the boisterous Yui yakking away on the sidelines.

What a pain in the posterior! Like her three accompanying "fans", she was a guaranteed strike-out almost every time. And more than once, he had to "restrain" her (Backbreaker locks!) for borderline unruly conduct and making stupid threats to the umpire and opposing teams.

Once, he had to put her in a hold to keep himself from laughing. "Wipe yer butts!"? The proper term was "KICK yer butts!", the former being a hygiene measure. It helped he was royally ticked off at her already as it made it easier in keeping any potential giggles down. It was almost cute in the way she said it. She-

"Cute? ... Her!?, " he having a chilling thought. "Hold on Hideki, you-"

"Hey! ... What's wrong? Hey, Hinata?"

"Uh ... ," the blue hair snapped to. "This ... is familiar."

"Familiar? How do you mean?"

Hinata scanned the field and continued.

"Back when I was ... alive ... I ... I went through a similar situation. Just like you see it now ... Opposing men on second, third, we one point up. Probably the most important game I EVER played."

"Are you ... ? Man ... You're actually shaking."

"I am aren't I? Man ... That's weird."

"So what happened to you, if you don't mind my asking."

"Can't remember exactly. We were headed for the Koshien Nationals. Man was it HOT! All I could taste was the dirt in my mouth. That I DO remember.

"It was the last game for the regionals. Same situation I said before. They hit an easy pop fly to second where I was. Coming straight for me ... An easy catch. Did I catch it ... drop it? No way I can remember. Something that important ... How can I forget ... ?

"Heh ... I don't know. One would think to remember if caught or not. Maybe I didn't catch it after all ..."

Hinatas' wistful, vacant look sounded alarm bells in Otonashis' head.

"Are you ... going to disappear?"

"Say what!?" A skeptical look on Hinatas' face.

"You think you just might disappear if we win this one?"

"You kidding me? 'Course not!" Hinata answered semi-disdainfully, waving it off. "Obliterated ... over this? That's just crazy! It's only a game."

Otonashi had his doubts. He knew baseball was more than a game to the blue haired one.

"C'mon Otonashi!" Encouraged Hideki. "Get on that mound and finish the game. Win or lose ... I'll still be here."

Arriving back on the mound, Yuzuru checked and saw Hinata positioned back at second. A few seconds more, he wound up and heaved the ball where he hoped Nodas' mitt would be.

The semi-dull ping of aluminum on the ball signalled a high pop fly ... The trajectory ballisting straight toward a Hinata, in wonderment, on second. The scenario playing out.

"Holy-! ... NO WAY! ... Coming right to me ... just like back then, I-"

The same wistful, reverie could be seen by Otonashi on the mound. Calling out his friends' name, the carrot top launched himself off the mound in a desperate dash to second.

"Would it be all over if I catch it? I'll bet it'd feel great. Oh Yeah! It'd feel amazing ... totally sweet ... "

"Hinata!" Yuzuru yelled, not wanting the only friend he had in this 'in-between' to vanish. "Don't catch it! You'll disappear!"

"Here it comes ... easy catch ... Up with the mitt and it's ... eh-NYAAAH!"

"YER WIDE OPEN!" Proclaimed a triumphant Yui on a now face down Hinata, she sitting hard on his back, pulling his head rearward in an effort to break the lads' spine. "This's what ya get for all those backbuster holds, ya jerk!"

"Runner in!" Sounded the Ump. "Score's tied!"

"Die! Die!" Screamed the pink tressed menace failing in her goal of Hinatas' paralyzation.

"Why! ... You! ... Little!"

Hinata rolled on his back, snapped up and enfolded the assailant with his legs and right arm while using the other for a stranglehold.

"Of all times!" Screaming back. "Why'd you have to flip out now!"

"OW! OW! OW! ... I'm sorry! I'll wait for a more opportune moment to kill ya next time! OW! Stop it! Stop it! Lemme go, I-"

"No way!"

"Yes way! OW!"

"Runner in!" Ump sounding again. "And ... GAME!"

"Agh! GOD!" A more than frustrated Noda at home plate yelled, slamming mask and mitt to ground. "THIS SUCKS!"

"Aaagh! Aaargh! Quit!" A pleading Yui. "I'm gonna' DIE!"

"That's the idea!" Stating an 'enthusiastic' Hinata. "I'll NEVER forgive you for this! I coulda' caught that ball!"

"No! Stop it!"

"Like hell! My happiness was on the line! Die! Die!"

Otonashi could only stand and watch.

From up the hill, from out the front office window of the appropriated principals office, a more than peeved Battlefront commander balefully gazed through the 57 millimeter lenses of the binoculars.

"Both of you ... Go ... die!"

xxxxx

Time: End of day.

Place: A small house in the "twilight".

Tail twitching in anticipation, Yui grinned happily as she walked up the cart trail to the small house atop the hill. Before going to report at the OTHER place, she would stop off and say hi to her little cousin ... And maybe exchange a few words with that cute guy who also lived there.

She had nothing but good things to report. In spite of a near discovery of who/what she actually was, she succeeded in not only causing some misery today but also in preventing a "mark" from getting out of reach.

"Gotta' be careful of letting my guard down," reminding herself. "Almost lost one too but that's taken care of for now."

She had her eye on that one for some time. Maybe if she showed more than enough bowing and scraping, obesience, groveling enough at the feet of ... HIM, she might get to keep this one for herself. He was almost adorable enough for her to want to go human again, in spite of what it was like the last time ... All that lying around in bed. It would have "floored" mom to find her up and moving around when Yui thought she wasn't near. It definitely would have killed her to find out who/what dad REALLY was.

"So it's been awhile," Wanyudo called out from the porch.

"On my way to report 'n thought I'd pay a visit."

Yui looked around noting only the "old man" and Honne-Onna.

"So where's everyone else?"

"Ren and the Miss are following up a contact," the bone woman explained, knowing who Yui was really asking about. "Ren may not be back for a while."

"Oh."

Her crestfallen look lasted only a moment. After all, she had someone back at the school even cuter and much more attainable in her sights.

"So where's Kikuri? I-"

"Yoooo-eeee!"

A small bolt of purple eyed lightening flashed around a corner of the house and into Yuis' arms. The goth-goblin struggled a bit lifting her.

"Yer gettin' big kid! How's-," her speech cut off espying the young man, seemingly some years older, following.

"A little young to be havin' a boyfriend aintcha'?"

"More like a door mat," the geisha from the porch remarked.

"Boy ... friend?" Kikuri wide eyed. "What's that? ... Waro?"

"I'll tell ya in a bit."

"Hi," the boy greeted. "I'm Yamawaro. The princess and I-"

Yui looked at Kikuri in mock puzzlement and smiled. "Princess, huh? Since when did YOU get promoted?"

"It's only something Yamawaro calls her." Explained Wanyudo.

"Why you here?"

"On my way to the lake and thought I'd stop by to see ya. Wanna come along with me?"

"Yay!" The little demon exulted as Yui set her down and they started on their short journey.

"Now what a boy friend is ..."

"Wait! Princess, I-"

"Yamawaro!" Wanyudos' calling brought the young man up short.

"But ... the princess-"

"You DON'T want to go there," the relic spirit cautioned.

"!?"

"It's O-kay Yamawaro," soothed the bone woman. "She was born there ... and they're both ... used to it."

Yamawaro watched as the two imps, hand in hand, continued on their way to the expansive lake in the distance (Matthew 25:41).

"And that's what a boy friend is. Y'know ... All kissy kissy 'n stuff."

"Ewwwww!"

END

xxxxx

Storyline (Last part only.) copyright © 12-11-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
